


psst, do you know? (everyone does)

by tenjotenge (shangxia)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (very) Minor Injuries, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, i wanna say humor but...i'm not funny, they're 2nd years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangxia/pseuds/tenjotenge
Summary: "So let me get this straight," Fukiage says, both hands folded under his chin. Kousuke stares at Fukiage, who's unmoving. He rolls his eyes."I freaked out—""You freaked out because Koganegawa suddenly held your hand—""Yep."It's incredulous, the way Fukiage bores holes into him with furrowed brows and squinted eyes. Like he's trying to pick Kousuke apart like a game unsolved and not a friend, in dire urgency of another friend.Fukiage pauses. He looks confused.4 times everyone thinks they're an item, and 1 time Sakunami actually does something about it.
Relationships: Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	psst, do you know? (everyone does)

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, so apologies in advance for any mistakes!!

1.

“So let me get this straight,” Fukiage says, both hands folded under his chin. 

He pauses—what Kousuke assumes is—for dramatic effect, which isn't entirely (wholly. _absolutely.)_ what Kousuke needs right now. They've been given a 10-minute break in between practice, adolescent boys with pressed-sweat t-shirts scattered across the wood-planked floor. The school's new semester just started yesterday but it seems a one week lull like every other clubs isn't something Coach Oiwake deems obligatory.

Kousuke stares at Fukiage who's unmoving. He rolls his eyes.

“I freaked out—”

“You freaked out because Koganegawa suddenly held your hand—”

“Yep.”

“—And you spilled water on him in the process.”

“Mhm.”

It's incredulous, the way Fukiage bores holes into him with furrowed brows and squinted eyes. Like he's trying to pick Kousuke apart like a game unsolved and not a friend, in dire urgency of another friend.

Kousuke picks his head up from leaning against the wall, taking a chance on stealing a glance at the large six-feet of zest across the room.

Fukiage speaks, more to himself than directed at Kousuke. "Huh. That's why he looks like a drenched golden retriever.”

“Yes. But that's not the point.” 

He doesn't _want_ to think about Koganegawa having similarities to a giant, fluffy canine. That’s for a later thought to write on his pretend journal and to keep in a little section in his head that has been labeled _‘Kogane-kun’_.

“The point is that he held your hand,” Fukiage says as a matter-of-factly, a finger pointing at Kousuke. When Kousuke nods rapidly, he looks confused.

“I know I became some sort of your _love counselor_ —” Nope. Kousuke remembers sharing one Kogane-kun Occurrence or two. Or three. Or five but who's counting, “—I also appreciate your sharing _Guess What_ _Koganegawa_ _Did Today_ agenda, believe me.”

There’s something in Fukiage’s voice that tells him he really does appreciate the details of Kousuke’s… _fondness_ over Koganegawa. Kousuke _distantly_ remembers name-dropping Koganegawa a couple of times during lunch breaks where he goes to eat with Fukiage.

(He would ask Koganegawa to join them, he _would_. If they were to be in the same social circle in class)

Fukiage pauses again. He looks more confused.

“But Sakunami, aren't the two of you—”

“Saku-kun!” Both of them looks over to the source of voice: it's Nametsu-san, making little gestures with her hand as if asking Kousuke to come over.

Fukiage mutters to him,“We’ll continue this later.”

They did not, in fact, continue it.

2.

The last year’s third years dropping visits proves how busy university life is.

It’s what Kousuke expected would happen. The last time he had seen them was during the graduation ceremony. It had felt final. They took—at Moniwa-san’s insistent— _‘a very last club photo together’,_ some long-lasting hugs were shared, goodbyes and good-lucks were spoken, (and some tears were shed, but that’s none of anyone’s business besides his own). If Kousuke didn’t know any better, he’d think they were going to universities outside of _Japan_.

From where Kousuke is, (halted in his steps as he heard a very, oddly familiar loud voice), his assumption is very much dead wrong. Here they are, in the school’s gym on a Saturday morning, not a month in the new school year.

Kousuke puts on his volleyball shoes, little jumps and deep breaths as a preamble before entering.

The first thing he is asked (by the courtesy of Moniwa-san) is, “How have you been?”

He’s been good, every day is the same, it’s good to see them. Really.

Then, Kamasaki-san asks, “How are things going with Koganegawa?”

Kousuke doesn’t know how to answer this. Or even understands the implications of the seemingly easy question.

“Things are… _okay?_ ”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s good.”

He doesn’t know if he’s imagining things but Moniwa-san and Sasaya-san look as if they’re holding back literal tears. He shakes his head, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, Kogane-kun's definitely more agile now— well, his reflexes has always been good but it was less...sturdier? Before?” Kousuke looks at the three of them, _'uh-huh's_ and _'hm's_ coming out of Kamasaki-san. “But, yeah, he's working hard.”

The three of them hum, unisonous. At least, Moniwa-san and Sasaya-san seem fine now.

“That's great and all, but not what I was asking,” Kamasaki-san says. “How is your relationship doing? _Come on_ , share with your former _senpais_.”

 _W_ _haaaaat?_

Kousuke coughs, swallowing down his spit, a hand on his chest. “Come again, Kamasaki-san?”

His enquiry is met with silence, then shared glances between the three. Whatever atmosphere it was before died down in a heartbeat. Sasaya-san asks—full of doubt (and disappointment for some reason), if Kousuke might add, “You're _not_ in a relationship with Kogane, then?”

Kousuke immediately shakes his head, his throat making noises. 

“But you two were calling each other everyday when Kogane had that intensive training week at Shiratorizawa,” Sasaya-san says.

He's not _wrong_ per se, Koganegawa had called him during his dinner breaks to catch him up on the _'super exciting and super awesome things' —_ Koganegawa's words—but it's not like it's a _couple's thing._ Koganegawa just wanted to share the experience he had the chance to meet and Kousuke was just glad to be the receiving end of it.

So no, he can't think of a reason as to why having nightly phone calls is the equivalent to being in a relationship. He’s not even sure if he likes Koganegawa that way (he’s at the very least one-thousand percent sure but he’s sure as hell won’t admit it to _these three_ ).

Kamasaki-san, for some reason, topples over with laughter when Kousuke says it. Sasaya-san looks guilty and Moniwa-san looks like the personification of an exclamation mark.

Kousuke needs to get out of here.

As if on cue, sent by the Heavens or something like that, Obara-san walks by with a first year, obvious to Kousuke's predicament. Kousuke shoots, what he hopes is a pleading look. Kamasaki-san's cackling ringing in ears.

Obara-san shoots him an apologetic look. And ducks away like slick criminals, the confused first year following.

_Damn._

“Sakunami,” Moniwa-san says. Kousuke's sagging shoulders straightens as he turns his attention from the betrayal of Obara-san towards Moniwa-san. He always has a (tending) habit of giving a spiel.

“Yes, Moniwa-san?”

But. He might be wrong this time around.

Moniwa-san ruffles his hair. “You'll figure it out.”

And somehow, this gives way to Kamasaki-san and Sasaya-san to join in. Kousuke doesn’t even want to look the bird’s nest of hair his head is becoming.

“Yeah, kid! You’re great on court but on these kind of things...let’s just say you have a lot to work on,” Kamasaki-san says. Sasaya-san nods his head, as if he sympathizes with the words Kamasaki-san just said.

Kousuke doesn’t know if he can count it as a compliment or an insult, so he just tries his best not to look too confused, smiles, and nods along.

Yeah, in some ways, he kinda (definitely) misses them.

But not too much.

3.

It's a rare occasion when Futakuchi-san, of his own free will, wants to take all of them out for an evening treat. Kousuke guesses it's probably due to an influx sense of achievement and reaped hard-work to win a couple of practice matches against Karasuno. He looks at their tired eyes yet unyielding smiles and guesses that they all feel the same way too.

Futakuchi-san goes into the convenience store, which is quickly followed by the rest of the team, each of them shouting their own variations of wants.

(Futakuchi-san doesn’t even kick up a fuss—he _is_ feeling good)

Kousuke would follow suit, but something as trite as _feeling sentimental_ washes over him; standing under a sky hued in orange in a more or less quiet neighbourhood. Kousuke can see it vividly. The first time they practiced overtime, and Sasaya-san had offered to buy them snack bars when they were all walking home together. Being around the second and third years still felt foreign so Kousuke stuck close to those in his year, giving little minds to the perpetual bickering of Futakuchi-san and Kamasaki-san that made him wondered if it was always like that.

(He still doesn't know)

Koganegawa, the only one he was (the most) familiar with that time, given that they were in the same class, had taken initiative for almost everything. Saying hellos, bidding goodbyes, standing side by side, poking him into a conversation—it all washes in a blur when Kousuke tries to think about when exactly he had fallen.

But if he thinks it over hard enough, it’s in the little bits of things like offering to pay when it turned out Sasaya-san didn’t have enough pocket money.

Kousuke hears a distant, “Sakkun, you don’t want anything?” who sounds a lot like Onagawa-san but it's gone before he could heed any mind.

As he watches the night sky, the feeling blooms in his chest and he bites his inner cheek (that maybe, somehow, he will be able to suppress it).

“Sakunami! Here,” Koganegawa says but it's muffled by something. Kousuke snaps out of his trance, to see a popsicle forming a bump on one side of Koganegawa’s cheek. He's also holding an ice cream cup in another. “They ran out of chocolate chip cookies so I bought plain, old vanilla instead. Well, Futakuchi-senpai bought it but I picked it out, so yeah!"

Kousuke doesn't consider himself as the type of person who would get all _blushy-blushy_ and _mushy_ over mundane things like this, he never has been. It has come to his attention that none of it matters right now because _god damn it, Kogane-kun remembers his favorite flavor._

Kousuke coughs out what was supposed to be a heart-squeeze scream and clears his throat. He's just glad the rest of the team are still to caught up in exploiting Futakuchi-san's allowance to witness any of this.

He quickly grabs the ice cream cup from Koganegawa, a wooden spoon atop, their fingers grazing ever in the slightest. Kousuke doesn't puzzle over it. Instead, he says _thank you_ , but it sounds a lot like _I like you_ when paired with how gentle it came out.

“Why are you looking at it like it's the world's greatest prize, geez, Sakunami.”

Kousuke looks up to see Futakuchi-san leaning against one of the many vending machines just lining outside of the store, the unremitting lazy grin and expressive eyebrows present. There _might_ be a possibility Futakuchi-san saw the whole exchange, but he pushes that dread all the way down and should come up with a response to Futakuchi-san's prodding—

“Futakuchi-senpai! I think the others are waiting for your money inside.” Kousuke blinks. Futakuchi-san blinks. Koganegawa bites down on his popsicle. 

Kousuke does _not,_ particularly enjoy seeing the warp of Futakuchi-san's expression. From mild bafflement, to the glint in his eyes that has a mannerism of showing up when he's riling up other people. 

“Evenings like this is surely romantic, isn't it?” Futakuchi-san asks.

His antics are acting up since there’s no Aone-san to hold him back—the latter had some personal things to attend—and while he respects all of his seniors in every possible way, Kousuke knows he should really be steering clear of Futakuchi-san.

Futakuchi-san, thankfully, relents. He sighs. “Couldn't you have worded it more nicely, Kogane.” Then, with a dismissive wave, “Enjoy the treats you two.” 

When the quiet dawns upon them, in a way that makes Kousuke's heart wants to leap out of his chest and settles in the (hypothetically but surely) warmth of Koganegawa's embrace, Kousuke simply says, “I like ice cream.”

“I know.”

4.

Like how Aone-san is the dictionary definition of strength itself, Koganegawa—as much as he tries not to—is clumsy by nature. Not so much on his feet as the doom is engraved on his hands.

"You should be more careful, Kogane-kun,” Kousuke chides. There's no heat in his voice, but exasperation is evident.

He tries not to think about it, especially not when Koganegawa’s fingers have been injured— but _god_ , do his hands are like baby peas in comparison to Koganegawa's. He’s currently holding Koganegawa’s injured one with _both_ of his hands—one to wrap gauze around and one to hold it still—and yet, they are still not enough to even cover the entirety of Koganegawa’s single one.

Kousuke's head is spinning and it feels like it's splitting into two; a war between Kogane-kun-induced worry and Kogane-kun-induced muddle.

“I am, though.” Koganegawa has the decency to sound guilty. Good.

“I don’t want to sound like your mom but at least, remember to stretch your fingers first before a game, alright?” It sounds too much like the way his _own_ mom would rebuke (she did, before his first official game) so Kousuke quickly adds, “You wouldn't want to sit out during a pivotal game point, right?”

"Right," Koganegawa says. "It's just a small setback, Sakunami. Not to say, Inter-high is still a month away— this is— a very minor incident." His words come out all stilled, like he's not sure himself.

He knows that. That it's nothing to make a big deal of. During exercise drills, Koganegawa had grazed the bend of his fingers which resulted in a poor toss. He had hissed. Grimaced. And said his apologies for not properly taking care of his hands even when Coach Oiwake and Futakuchi-san (in his own way) told him that _it's okay_ _, accidents happened, you just have to take care of yourself._

It's a good thing club session was over or Koganegawa had to sit by the sidelines until it was.

When Nametsu-san came back with appliances, Kousuke asked to let him tend to Koganegawa's injury, and a promise to lock up the gym afterward. Nametsu-san had thrown him two thumbs-up that he didn't know what to make of it.

Kousuke sighs, pulling his hands away once he's done and opted for tilting his head up. Koganegawa is looking like a kicked puppy. A kicked golden retriever. It's all Fukiage's fault.

"I didn't mean to make a fuss. You're right, it'll heal in no time. I'm just worried, I guess."

He knows he's worried. Koganegawa doesn't have to. All that's left to do is lock up as promised, change attires and grab their bags in the locker room, and go home.

But Kousuke doesn't move—he _can't_.

Not when Koganegawa visibly relaxes, the strains on his face has been screwed loose, and Kousuke huffs at the somersaults his insides do.

"Sorry for making you worried, Sakunami." And Kousuke's breath hitches. It's brief, it's there and it's gone by the next second, but it plays so clearly in his eyes: Koganegawa bending down, forward, his face inches apart from Kousuke's own; Koganegawa, stilling for a moment, hesitating; Koganegawa, pressing his lips onto Kousuke's nose, then immediately standing back up again, smiling at him.

Kousuke doesn’t have the capability to answer any of his team’s questions lately. He thought it doesn't include Koganegawa. 

He is, once again, wrong. So he nods his head, lips thinned and balls his hands into fists to hold himself back from touching his nose. When they part ways later, and Koganegawa is out of sight, Kousuke crouches down on the ground, head buried in folded arms as he tries his best to restrain the groan itching at his throat.

+1

The walk to school is painfully crowded, sidewalks filled up with chatters and shuffled steps against concrete pavement. Kousuke usually would awake earlier, walks the path that is significantly remote from hordes and closer to school, and he's there just as the school gate opens. 

His _usually_ lasted up the first semester of last year when he had bumped into Koganegawa, who apparently, lives near his neighborhood. 

It's been like this ever since. Their sides almost pressing, leaving no space except for the sleeves of their school jacket to brush, and if Kousuke feels daring, he'd sometimes hold onto the hem of Koganegawa's sleeve.

The thing he's feeling now. It's just a _smidge_ more daring than familiar.

“Kogane-kun, wait.” Koganegawa stops in his tracks, the warmth at Kousuke's side fades as he steps near. Face-to-face. The other students walk pass without any eyes on them; Kousuke’s thankful. The chatter becomes incoherent in his ears.

_I will do it_ , he thought last night—mind unwilling to shut down, constantly wheeling back to a week's old incident. 

He squeezes the strap of his bag in his hold.

 _I’m gonna do it,_ he thought just then—the frenzy after being kissed fresh in mind and fleeting on his nose.

It’s kind of convenient, where they’re standing. Kousuke would even go as far as say it’s _climatic—_ like the third act in romance movies where everything suddenly becomes in place, and well-adjusted, and just—

Perfect.

Below a fully bloomed tree, the wind as an occurring guest as Kousuke watches it sways the three strands of cowlicks of Koganegawa’s hair. Koganegawa is patient. Waits for him to say something, his eyes always bright and lips pulled into a smile. He makes it look like it’s going to be easy.

_I’m doing it._

Kousuke supposes it’s always been easy.

“I have something I’ve been meaning to say for a while now.”

Koganegawa looks expectant. “Yeah?”

It takes a blind person being blindfolded not to know how Kousuke feels—his feelings for Koganegawa. In the very back of his mind, he’s always known.

It comes down to a matter of acknowledgment in the end.

“…I think you already know what I’m about to say.” Kousuke thins his lips, his own eyes bore into those of Koganegawa’s. He has to tilt his head up to do so, the ache in his nape settling in. The grip on his strap loosens.

Koganegawa hunches his back a bit, his shoulders slumping but he looks more confident than he’s ever been.

“I might have an inkling,” Koganegawa says, his smile turns a bit teasing. Kousuke bites down a smile of his own. “I want to hear you say it, though, Sakunami.”

Kousuke blinks. And says, “I have feelings for you, Koganegawa Kanji.” It’s not as _relieving_ as the movies made it out to be, but he feels at ease, his chest feels heavier and lighter at the same time. Doesn’t know how it works, but it sure feels like it.

Much to his surprise, Koganegawa doesn’t say anything. He holds up a hand instead, in front of his chest and downward. Kousuke guesses—heart speeding up and he brings his hand to Koganegawa’s—to make it easier to hold. Koganegawa’s palm is rough, like hardening skin waiting to be picked off, yet Kousuke finds the utmost comfort in it. His own sweaty palm is a sorry excuse for hand-holding.

It’s slow, the way Kousuke breathes. He realizes it’s an attempt at levelling his breath as it comes and goes in shudders inside his chest for some time. He doesn’t think further about it when he’s caught in a trance of Koganegawa’s fingers slipping in between his own, enveloping almost the entirety of Kousuke’s hand.

Suddenly, “I’ll be holding your hand a lot now.”

Kousuke cracks a smile this time. “Yes, Kogane-kun.”

“Make sure not to spray water on me.”

“That was—“ Kousuke huffs, his cheeks puffing and heating up. “I won’t.” 

And Koganegawa laughs. “Okay.”

Kousuke breathes. Easier. Deeper. Fuller.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> sakunami: KOGANEGAWA KANJI I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU 📢


End file.
